leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Luxury Ball
|} The Luxury Ball (Japanese: ゴージャスボール Gorgeous Ball) is a type of Poké Ball introduced in Generation III. It can be used to catch a wild Pokémon. Pokémon caught in a Luxury Ball gain friendship more quickly. In the core series games Price | 1000| 500}} |} |} * In , Luxury Balls can be purchased in Black City for 50000. * In , during the Pokémon Funfest mission , Luxury Balls can be purchased for 400. Effect Manual activation When used from the Bag in a encounter, it attempts to catch the wild Pokémon with a catch rate modifier of 1×. If used on an Ultra Beast, the catch rate modifier is instead always set to 0.1×. The Luxury Ball cannot be used in situations in which Poké Balls cannot be used, such as in wild battles with two or more opponents currently present or against a trial Pokémon. If used in a Trainer battle (except if used as a Snag Ball on a Shadow Pokémon), the opposing Trainer will deflect the ball, wasting the item. If used on the ghost Marowak, it will dodge the ball, wasting it. As a Pokémon's Poké Ball A Pokémon in a Luxury Ball gains twice as much friendship as other Pokémon. Held item fails if the user is holding a Luxury Ball. Description |A cozy Ball that makes Pokémon more friendly.}} |A comfortable Ball that makes a captured wild Pokémon quickly grow friendly.}} |A comfortable Poké Ball that makes a caught wild Pokémon quickly grow friendly.}} |A particularly comfortable Poké Ball that makes a wild Pokémon quickly grow friendlier after being caught.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Abandoned Ship Lilycove City | |- | | | Resort Gorgeous (reward from Selphy) |- | | | Trade |- | | S.S. Libra | |- | | | and Poké Marts Pokémon News Press |- | | | Goldenrod Department Store lottery (second prize) |- | | | (6000+ steps) |- | | | and Poké Marts Black City shop (Fredrick) |- | | , N's Castle | , , and Poké Marts Pokémon Funfest ( ) |- | | | |- | | Mauville City, Sea Mauville | Poké Mart (20% chance after a rematch with Cindy or Winston) |- | | | (all levels) |- | | , Malie Garden | Poké Mart |} |} Cameo appearances Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon In Pokémon Sun, Moon Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon, and s (and Trainers who share their models) keep their Pokémon in Luxury Balls. Artwork Sprites Models In the anime In Jirachi: Wish Maker, 's was shown to be contained in a Luxury Ball. A Luxury Ball appeared in Which One ~ Is It?, a Japanese ending theme from the . In A Frenzied Factory Fiasco!, multiple Luxury Balls were seen at the Poké Ball Factory. While being chased by around the facility, smacked a Luxury Ball at Meowth, causing him to briefly get sucked into it and giving Pikachu a chance to gain some distance to him. In First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style!, a Luxury Ball appeared in James's possession, being part of his Poké Ball collection. When Jessie's attempts to catch a with regular Poké Balls failed, she grabbed the Luxury Ball James had been polishing and used it instead, catching Mimikyu, much to James's dismay. In A Young Royal Flame Ignites!, Viren was revealed to keep his in a Luxury Ball. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Luxury Ball first appeared in A Sketchy Smattering of Smeargle while was thinking which of his Poké Balls he should use to catch . In Skirting Around Surskit II, he used a Luxury Ball on Jirachi, but even though Jirachi was sucked into it, Guile Hideout used his 's to prevent the Poké Ball from closing and then destroy it. In Innocent Scientist, used Luxury Balls while trying to catch the controlled by Colress, eventually succeeding. In the TCG The , first found in the expansion, is among the rarest of the Poké Ball varieties in the games, though its catch rate is the same as that of a normal Poké Ball. Likewise it is so with the TCG, allowing a non- Pokémon to be searched from the deck, but only if another Luxury Ball card is not in the discard pile. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=豪華球 |zh_cmn=豪華球 / 豪华球 |da=Luxury Ball |nl=Weerdeball |fi=Luksuspallo |fr=Luxe Ball |de=Luxusball |it=Chich Ball |ko=럭셔리볼 Luxury Ball |no=Luxury Ball |pl=Luksball |pt_br=Bola de Luxo Bola Luxo |pt_eu=Bola Luxo |ru=Шик-Болл Shig-Boll |es_la=Lujo Bola (XY079) Bola de Lujo (SM003) |es_eu=Lujo Ball |tr=Lüks Top |vi=Bóng Luxury |sv=Luxury Ball }} Category:Poké Balls de:Luxusball es:Lujo Ball fr:Luxe Ball it:Poké Ball#Chich Ball ja:ゴージャスボール zh:豪华球（道具）